whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
And So It Begins...
Twelve kids at summer camp are sucked into a strange "Digital World", where strange creatures called Digimon greet them. ' 'Synopsis ''' Our story begins by introducing the Sailor Scouts before they head off to Summer Camp. All of them are waiting for Serena to wake up, and they grow irritated by how late she overslept. Piper Shields went upstairs and woke up Serena, giving her enough time to pack up and change. Once all together, two vehicles pull up to Serena’s household, ready to drive them to the campsite. One vehicle was driven by Reye’s grandfather, the other by Piper’s brother. The next time we see the girls, they have arrived at the campsite and get settled in. Mina Aino and Piper Shields decided to sunbathe upon arriving at the campsite, their two cats, Airtimes and Astrate, were laying next to them. Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida were standing a few feet away, watching them. Amy Anderson sat underneath a tree, Luna napping beside her, while talking with Joe Kido. Inside the cabin, Serena was napping while Reye Hino was meditating. Just outside the cabin, Izzy Izumi was on his laptop with Lita Kino standing behind him. In a small field, Rini Tsukino, along with her kitten Diana, and TK Takaishi were playing together. Tai Kamiya, Mina Aino, Matt Ishida, Piper Shields, Izzy Izumi, Lita Kino, Serena Tsukino, Reye Hino, TK Takaishi, Rini Tsukino, Joe Kido, and Amy Anderson are all amazed when it begins snowing. They then observe lights like auroras in the sky, from which emerges a portal that shoots out strange electronic devices. When they reach out and grab the objects, a huge wave of water erupts from the ground and sucks them into the portal, which sends them to a new world. Tai is awoken by a strange creature which calls itself Koromon, and soon Izzy and Lita show up with their own creatures, Motimon and Elecmon. The creatures claim to know Tai, Izzy, and Lita, as well as to have been waiting a long time for them. The kids try to figure out where they are, and Tai climbs a tree to take a look through his telescope. He's startled to find that they are near the ocean, and then spots a huge red beetle which Koromon tells him is Kuwagamon. It attacks Tai, Izzy, and Lita, but they hide within a "hiding tree", which is partially a hologram. After Kuwagamon passes, Rini tells them to come out, and the group is reunited and introduced to each child's new creature. Rini has Yokomon. Reye has Crowmon. T.K. has Tokomon whom he instantly hits it off with. Matt has Tsunomon. Piper has Kittenmon. Mina has Puppymon. Joe has Bukamon whom he is afraid of, while as Amy seems quite content with her creature, named Pupmon. The creatures then explain that they are "Digimon: Digital Monsters!". As the group wonders where Serena is, they hear her screaming and she and her Tanamon show up being chased by Kuwagamon. It chases the gang to the edge of a cliff, and the Digimon decide to fight. However, as In-Training Digimon, they can only blow bubbles, and are knocked out by the Champion-level Kuwagamon. The children try to stop them from fighting, and just as everything seems lost, the devices glow and the Digimon suddenly digivolve to Rookie level! Koromon becomes Agumon, Puppymon becomes Labramon, Yokomon becomes Biyomon, Motimon becomes Tentomon, Elecmon becomes Zapdomon, Crowmon becomes Ravenmon, Tsunomon becomes Gabumon, Kittenmon becomes Tigermon, Tokomon becomes Patamon, Pupmon becomes Sealmon, Bukamon becomes Gomamon, and Tanamon becomes Palmon. Together, all twelve Rookies attack Kuwagamon, but their combined attacks are only enough to daze it. It crashes into the cliff, breaking off the chunk the kids and Digimon are on and letting it fall into the river. '''To Be Continued… 'Featured Characters' Number indicates order of appearence 'Digimon Analyzer' Koromon ~Koromon: "It mean's 'brave little warrior' and don't you forget it Tai" Motimon ~Motimon: "My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually" Elecmon ~Elecmon: "Elecmon's the name, nice to meet you!" Kuwagamon ~Koromon: "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an Insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and Scissor Hands that can chop through anything!" Yokomon ~Rini: "Guys, meet Yokomon." Crowmon ~Reye: "And this is Crowmon" Puppymon ~Mina: "This is Puppymon, or that's what she calls herself." Tokomon ~Tokomon: "Hello, I'm Tokomon." Tsunomon ~Tsunomon: "Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." Kittenmon ~Kittenmon: "Hello everyone, I'm Kittenmon." Bukamon ~'''Bukamon: "The name is 'Bukamon'." '''Pupmon ~Pupmon: "My name is Pupmon." Tanamon ~Tanamon: "Don't worry, Tanamon is here." 'Digivolutions' Koromon-Agumon Puppymon-Labramon Tsunomon-Gabumon Kittenmon-Tigermon Yokomon-Biyomon Crowmon-Ravenmon Motimon-Tentomon Elecmon-Zapdomon Tanamon-Palmon Bukamon-Gomamon Pupmon-Sealmon Tokomon-Patamon 'Quotes' Piper: ''“Okay, enough of this. I‘ll wake her up.”'' ~''Piper’s''' first words of the series.'' '''Airtimes: ''“Snow in the Summertime?”'' Astrate: ''“I know right.?”'' ~''Airtimes '' 'and '' ' ''Astrate '''blow their cover as ‘normal’ cats '''Koromon: “Tai. Tai. Tai.” Tai: ''“What the…?” '' Koromon:'' “'''Don't be scared Tai, I'm your friend. My name's Koromon.” '' ''~''Tai'' freaks out upon seeing his first Digimon. Tai: ''"This is really weird." '' Izzy: ''"I know. It's also a bit illogical don't you think?"'' Lita: ''"I don't know about illogical Izzy, but it's defiantly weird."'' '''~ '''the three have their own opinions about the Digital World '''Mina: "Well I don't know about 'they', but this is Puppymon. That's what she calls herself"'' ~''Mina '''introduces her Digimon partner. 'Other Notes ' 'Digimon/WDC References *The events preceding the kids entry into the digital world are revealed in the chapter/episode The Ultimate Clash. *The events of this episode are reminisced about in the chapter/episode Now Apocalymon *The Digi-gate at the summer camp is not used to enter the ‘Digital World’ again until the end of the next series, in the chapter/episode A Million Points of Light, when it is the only one available due to BlackWarGreymon sealing off of the local gates from Oikawa. 'Miscellaneous Trivia' *This is the first episode/chapter of the WDC Series (not counting its Prequel Movie.) *Koromon is the first ever Digimon to make an appearance in the Series. *Koromon and Puppymon are the first to digivolve to the next level - a continued theme throughout the series, as they are also the first of the group to reach Champion, Ultimate, and Mega levels (though Gabumon, Tigermon, Biyomon, and Palmon are the only other Digimon in the group to reach Mega level). 'Foreshadowing' *The duos (Digi-Boys and the Scouts) introduced during the campsite scenes, are hints to the same couples formed over the course of the first season, and continue to the second. *The sequencing of Digivolutions foreshadows the same sequence of Rookie to Champion digivolution sequences. *The sequence of the Scouts’ digimon digivolving, foreshadows the same order of which Scout will appear next in the series. Category:Episode Summary Category:WDC Episode